This invention relates to a garment and particularly to a pants garment.
Pants or trousers are generally secured to the lower torso of a user by a zipper and a belt. Of course, there are well known alternative methods of closure, including, for instance, buttons and elastic bands. All of these methods of closing a waist region of a pair of pants or trousers about a waist of a user, thereby attaching the pants to the user, are relatively complex. Zippers are frequently difficult to manipulate, particularly by those afflicted with such joint diseases as arthritis. The use of zippers and belts require at least two steps to secure the pants to the user.
Belts generally limit design variation possible in designing a pair of pants. Belts extend about the upper edge of the pants, along the waist, and are usually symmetrically disposed. Zippers have been placed, particularly on women's pants, in different locations, along a side seam, or in the seat region of the pants.